


DIY Boyfriend

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, DYI, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Home Invasion, M/M, Social Media, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuuri's an engineer, bedroom fun, home interview, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When no one expected that Yuuri was the ultimate hubby but he's already taken and very much not available anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe I did this, this on is self beta since my BE is not around, please forgive me *bows*
> 
> //also I fixed some stuff, sorry about it since I'm feeling sleepy now, I didn't have a nap earlier//

Title: DIY Boyfriend  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

****

 

****

“Thank you so much for giving us your time especially it’s your day off” said by the journalist who came for a home interview.

“It’s no problem, Melina. Besides someone decided to neglect me today and decided to work on his own project” the Russian skater pouted.

“Aww… Mr. Katsuki neglected you?” she giggled.

“Good morning and welcome to another show of Celebrity Home Invasion, and today Mr. Six time consecutive gold medalist and Living Legend of the skating world, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov! decided to tour us today in his shared home with Mr. Fourtime skaticng champion Yuuri Katsuki!”

“That was quite an introduction” chuckled by Viktor.

“Well, you deserve it, and by the way thank you for having us in your home, and I must say your house feel soo homey, and wow your walls if full of your couple pictures!”

“Well, me and Yuuri travel a lot and since we’re both retired and coaching our current podium hugging son Yurio, also as you may see on that big frame is our family back in Hasetsu” pointing at the family portrait.

“I learned that you are good at speaking Japanese?”

“Who wouldn’t when your boyfriend is a good teacher”

“Wow, any ways can we have a tour around?”

“Sure!” the camera crew then followed the two, they started at the kitchen where it was nice and clean, spacious and organized, “Yuuri loves this area the most since he loves cooking”

“Wow! All the pots and other utensils are all organized!” looking through the cabinets.

“Yuuri did all of that, designed some racks for it also making some good frame for our island counter”

“Mr. Katsuki is full of surprises!” she giggled, “Is he an interior designer or something?”

“Something kind of like that” Viktor shrugged, “Moving on, let’s head to the back yard!” Viktor proudly showed off the bricked grill and picnic tables for them to use when their friends come over for barbecue or just simple gathering which Yuuri also made and the mini green house since it’s always cold in Russia, “Yuuri decided to plant some vegetables and some herbs for us to grow and use for cooking since he doesn't like spending much which I also love about him. He loves improvising things which gives out low expenses” Viktor shrugged and mused at the thought.

“Oh look a play house!” she squealed at the mini house with small chairs and table with a mini cabinet and two couches for children.

“This is so cute! Where did you get this?” she asked as run her palm on the mini couches.

“Yuuri found a lot of excess leather from our garage, the leathers was from the couch repair, Makkachin has a tendency to munch on things” he sighed, “So Yuuri decided to make some small couches for the little girls, they are the twin daughters of our good neighbor from America”

“I see, are they always here to play?”

“Why yes, they love to play with Makkachin and Yurio~” poor boy always getting dragged by the twin girls.

“Let’s see the guest rooms next!”

After showing the cute interior and Viktor’s classy choice of cloth for the curtains and the bed sheets, and when they entered Yurio’s room which amused the camera crew, it was a cat themed one.

“Yuuri had a hard time figuring out how to design the cat themed headboard for Yurio” chuckled Viktor.

“And so as his divider frame, goodness I thought Yuuri had lice since he kept on scratching his head as he tries to make a design that would please Yurio” he snorted.

“Well, I guess it’s time for our bedroom?” Viktor suggested.

“Oh that would be wonderful, thank you again for letting us have a tour, Viktor opened the white door with Vic and Yu name plate on it.

It was a simple yet elegant spacious room with bigger than a king sized bed with many white fluffy pillows, white curtains and a small balcony with a small breakfast garden set, by the walls is many more of the couple’s photos and their sweet moment.

I love these!” the garden set with only two seats.

“Yuuri also made that”

“What can Mr. Katsuki cannot do?” she gasped.

“Well for starters he can't deal with his anxiety, but I still love him since I love everything about him and he can't make himself be more outgoing” he said.

“Oh…” suddenly they heard loud crashing and sawing.

“Looks like My Yurochka is at it again” giggled Viktor, “Come, let’s see what’s he’s up to now since he decided to ditch me and do the his new project”

The host giggled and followed him, “Currently Yuuri’s making our trophy room, and making some dividers for our trophies, he also wanted to make a customized frames for our gold medals!” Viktor said giddily.

On their way Makkachin wearing a cute ball cap with Yuuri’s Michigan University logo, with the same shades and Michigan football jersey with Katsuki. Y at the back.

“Oh… where did you get that? Is that your papa’s?”

Viktor carried Makkachin like a baby, “Oh my gosh she’s soooo cute!” gushed by the host.

Entering the room, the host sneezed when a saw dust came to her nose, they spotted Yuuri wearing a flannel shirt with undershirt on and cargo shorts.

A matching red bandana on his head, hair slicked back and a pencil by his ear, “Vitenka, babe, did you see Makkachin, she wanted to wear the jersey but I need to put it on frame with my cap?” Yuuri asked not turning around, the camera crew amused at the sight of him.

“She’s here with me lapochka, and we’ve got guests~”

“Oh… did Mila and the other came for lunch?”

“Turn around hon” Viktor said and Yuuri did what he was asked.

“Oh… Uhm… sorry the room is a bit messy” he chuckled putting the screw driver on his tools holster.

Melina and the crew awed at the framed items especially Yuuri’s university diploma with an Engineering degree and the highest award of cum laude, gold medals and certificates lined up beside Viktor’s skating one and what surprised her is that Yuuri was in a football team, a huge picture of his team mates when they won the game, Yuuri kept the MVP trophy and ball to a glass shelf he made.

“If your asking, my hubby is the guy that runs for a touchdown”

“Running back babe” Yuuri blushed.

Cute pictures of young Yuuri on a Michigan jersey with ball cap happily showing his awards.

“I can't believe he found time to do that” said the host.

“To do what?” Yuuri asked.

“To play football and the same time skate”

“Oh about that, I started to play around my freshmen and sophomore year, I want competing internationally at that time yet, I’m still training under Ciao-Ciao, I really need it since I can't bother my parents with too much expenses, I became a varsity for the tuition” he explained.

“Though, my other coach, Mr. Nathan is kind enough to give me some months off when I need to train for the nationals in Japan” he then pulled out his varsity helmets and puts it beside his two MVP trophies.

“Wow, multi tasking at his best~” said by Melina.

“And by the way I love all your designs”

“Thank you” he chuckled, “I finally put what I graduated to use” he mused, “Though I took my masters degree on education so that I can teach in universities”

“But, I prefer to be a house husband” he shrugged and excused himself to finish up putting the jersey on its case, the other camera man featured the Olympic jerseys of the couple and their costumes around the walls.

After the show was done, she thanked Viktor again and big her goodbye.

The next day after the Episode of the home invasion trended the internet and made Viktor’s fans interested to his husband to be, “Yuuuuuuuuroooochkaaaa~” Viktor hugged his half naked husband in bed as he slipped his phone showing Phichit’s post.

A collage of Yuuri’s college photo where he’s mostly shirtless and what caught Viktor’s interest is where Yuuri’s walking around his dorm room wearing only a towel that’s about to fall showing his happy trail, hair slicked back, no glasses, dripping wet and six packs hard like a wash board.

“What?” Yuuri groaned, taking his prescription glasses and kissed his Boyfriend good morning, which turned out to be a full make out session, and ended up in a full three rounds of morning love making.

When Viktor again brought back the subject, Yuuri looked horrified, when did he take it!” Yuuri looked at it like it was some horror movie.

“And I thought you were modeling for him”

“No!” then Yuuri continued to read the comments and Chris’s comment caught his attention, “Too bad Viktor doesn’t like sharing, but damn, boy I guess I know who’s top on this one”

Viktor who was sitting on Yuuri’s hip running his palm on Yuuri’s developed eight packs, he leaned in to lay on Yuuri’s chest, “You’re mine~” kissing Yuuri’s chest.

“Well, you’re mine too~” Viktor shrugged off the comments he had read from Yuuri’s ne crazy lady fans.

Yuuri turned him over, “How about I’ll have you as breakfast while we shower?” Yuuri started nipping Viktor’s neck.

“Hm… round four already?”

“You can just lay there like a fish if you want?” Yuuri suggested.

“Never!” and let Yuuri ravage him.

“You know, Yuri’s training is scheduled in the afternoon right?” said Yuuri.

“Now that you remind me, the junior hockey team is using the rink, and I think you’re suggesting a nap after?”

“You know me to well, you know I love to cuddle with you” Yuuri kissing Viktor’s nose.

“Shower sex and nap? Sounds good~” And Yuuri carried him to the bath.

They ended up having sex by the shower and when they soaked on the hot tub.

Yuuri decided to nap naked only covered by the messy comforter showing his happy trail, Viktor took a photo and added all Yuuri’s working pictures where he does his domestic husband duties, cooking with only fitted boxers on and apron and wearing his working cargo shorts with his timberland boots which Viktor gave as a present and topless which topped Phichit’s post, “#MYMAN #DIYBoyfriend #Fiancée #MorningActivities” the first one to react was Yuri.

“You disgust me” he commented.

"Too bad Viktor discovered Yuuri before I did" one Anonymous person commented.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
